Mellifluous
by Twigs-N-Leaves
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku oneshots based on music and songs, not songfics however. Details are explained inside. Requests will be accepted. Rated T for fics that may join the collection in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _Hey! YAY! I'm so happy right now! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT A/N TO READ BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS THE CONCEPT BEHIND THIS IDEA. They won't be this long all the time! I'm back with the beginning of a collection of very short one shots that are all going to be based on songs. Now don't misunderstand me. They aren't really "songfics." Technically, as I've come to understand, songfics actually include the lyrics of the song in mind into the fanfiction and the storyline is usually inspired by the lyrics. In my collection, the ficlets are NOT songfics for lots of reasons. 1. The Lyrics are never included in the story 2. The oneshot was written BEFORE the song was chosen to listen to 3. The story is not based on the lyrics in anyway. _

_SO Here's the idea. Every week I'm going to write a oneshot. Once it is done I'm going to chose a song that I think presonally fits the mood of the story or that, at the time, I was thinking of while writing. Also, typically the song will (hopefully) be the same length as the time it takes to read the story. I understand that everyone reads at their own pace, but generally, if the song is longer, the fic will be longer and vice versa. Every time I post the oneshot (AND THIS IS OPTIONAL) I'm hoping that you reader's will go to either your own Itunes, or youtube or any music listening site, play the song that is featured in the fic and read the story. _

_Also! If anyone has a favourite song, an idea they'd like to see me write about, a picture they saw that they loved or anything! I will be taking requests of these sorts to make the fic more personal for you guys. If you'd like to make a request, just PM me (Please refrain from requesting in reviews unless you need to. I'd like the requests to be a surprise for other readers and PM's are more personal) and I'll chose from the request I get. It'll be in my own style, but I will base the story on whatever requests I chose to write. ^_^ I'm doing this, not only to write, but also to share my and everyone else's favourite songs. I always love discovering new artists and music so this will be like a giant way of sharing it. _

_I might add in little polls some weeks if there are more than one fic to choose from, I might add in readers choices, I might base the fic off two songs. It's all up in the air. But there you go, that's the plan ^_^ _

_So rules (they're really simple):  
1. Please understand that if you make a request, there isn't a 100% guarantee that I'll write it. I can't write them all. I'll try as best I can but it would be too much to write them all  
2. Please don't request lemons or limes. I'm only fifteen and I'm not planning on writing things of that genre yet.  
3. The fics are going to be SasuSaku. I may eventually begin writing for other pairings, but for now, SasuSaku is what I choose to write  
4. Request all you want ^_^ There's no limit  
5. Try to PM your requests, instead of reviewing them. If you don't have an account and the only way to request IS through review, then that's fine. _

_This first fic is just to get things going. It's isn't my favourite of the fics I've written, but I needed to write. Please go easy on me XD I understand that's it's very simple and that it's not the greatest! But this is the first oneshot I've written like this. So bear with me unti I get the hang of fitting a story to a song in length!! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That universe belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also all the songs used in this collection belong to their respectful artists. I own nothing but the plot. _

Instructions For The Week: Go to youtube or any other site and play:  
Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World ^_^

_My Biggest Risk _

He saw her.

It had been a long time since he'd taken the time to really look at her and drink in the sight. He had returned to Konoha, unwillingly at first, a number of years ago. But despite the fact that he was granted the opportunity to work with her everyday and to take on high ranked missions with her and their team- Despite the fact that he had known her for the majority of his life – Despite the fact that he had forced himself to spend several years away from her in his vengeance driven adolescence, he had never really, truly given up a single minute of his precious Uchiha time...To look at her.

To see her.

Her pink hair was only slighty longer than she usually kept it because although she preferred it short, as a shinobi, she just didn't have the time to get it trimmed down. He didn't mind. The length was just long enough to curl upwards slightly near the ends at the base of her slender neck. In the rain that was falling down on them in that moment, her normally straight-as-a-blade strands were curling slighty, framing her face.

Her skin was beautiful and flawless, and he wondered for the first time what it would be like to run his hands over it. To brush his rough and calloused fingertips lightly over it and to feel the contrast, between his imprefections and her beauty. It was unthinkable, for he was Sasuke Uchiha. The one and only of his clan. But he didn't care if he was abandoning his emotionless facade. Because right now, he was no longer the stoic man he was. He was just...looking at her.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners and she wore a childlike smile on her face. Her arms supported her petit body against the chipping paint of the bridge railing. Sakura was merely smiling down into the waters that were flowing smoothly beneath her. The green of her eyes, for once, faded into her surroundings, making it look as though she truly was a part of everything around her. She was the clean water of the stream. She was the trees that stood straight and narrow around them. She was the grass and she was the sky and he could finally breathe. He could see it all and his breath had been stuck in his chest for several moments before he managed to free it. He admitted that beneath the admiration that he was feeling for the woman standing before him, he felt the familiar pain of jealousy.

Why should the river that felt nothing for her, be the one to receive her smiles and the bright look in her eyes? Why not him? He wanted desperately to know what she was thinking. Did she ever think about him, the way he was thinking of her now?

Finally, Sasuke felt as though he had observed her long enough to have drilled her image into his conciousness to revisit later in a memory, when he was on his own and longing for something more. He would think of her. But now he remembered to reapply his mask. To put on the cold front that was associated with him, because he was afraid to show her what he was thinking, for fear that she would turn and run from him. And then truly, all he would have was a memory.

Sasuke buried his hands in his pockets and walked up to where she was standing. She turned her head slowly and tore her gaze away from the entrancing waters and smiled at him. Her eyes crinkled and her mouth began to move, but the rushing in his ears blocked out all sound. He was caught. It had been like this for weeks. His body and his mind refused to function when he was with her, and though he knew why, he couldn't admit it.

Why would he? Why would he admit that he loved her? What good would it do? After everything that he had done and all that he had said, the possibility that her feelings were unchanged was unlikely. She would reject him. Sasuke wasn't one to waste his time.

Her expression changed to one of confusion as she searched his face. Not even a grunt in reply to her greeting. Sasuke just continued to scan her face, lost in his own thoughts. Sakura began to worry if he were sick or if something had happened, for it wasn't typical for him to simply stare.

To look at her.

Sasuke blinked and found that he was still facing her, but the movement of her mouth had stopped. He uttered a distracted grunt to apologize for worrying the girl and turned, for the simple purpose of satisfying his curiosity, and looked down into the water trickling under him. The water's motion was very calm, smooth even. It overflowed the rocks at the bottom and carried on, on it's own path. Occaisionally it would lap at the edges of the river bed, but most of the time it simply rushed on it's individual course. The rain pattered the surface of the current and joined it, the tiny ripples that the droplets made were soon erased by the speed of the water that kept moving.

Suddenly he heard her approach him and lean on the railing beside him.

"Soothing, isn't it?" Her voice asked. Sasuke made sure that he kept his gaze trained hard on what was below. He didn't want to lose himself and not be able to hear what she was saying.

"It just keeps going, despite everything that happens to it." She paused and then giggled. "I must sound crazy, I know. Talking like the river is a living thing with feelings." She stopped talking and began to stare into the shallow depths once more. Her eyes hardly blinked, Sasuke noticed, as he glanced over at her. She began to speak again abruptly, quickly. She seemed eager to explain herself and to justify what she thought.

"It's just that, the wind can jostle it around and make it move faster or wilder. And the rain can make it too full and make it overflow. The sun and the heat can dry up most of the water and reduce it to a drizzle. People can play in it and give it obstacles to move around. Some take the water away or others just forget about it and forget to take care of the water, to make sure it it's clean or if it's healthy. Other times it can get dangerous and flow too fast. But it still just goes down to where it's going. The same place." She paused and titled her head slightly, as though she were examining the water of the river.

"It has it's own way and pace and like I said. It just keeps going. There is something very comforting about that fact. That if _I _could just try and be more like a river, I could be virtually untouchable. Nothing could hurt me, because I could just keep moving forwards."

She turned to face him and once again gave him a smile that made his breath catch in his throat. But he nodded to show her he understood. He almost wanted to smile. She didn't make sense sometimes, but at other times, all her senseless babbling could be quite insightful.

She turned around and leaned backwards on the railing, with her arms supporting her from behind. She tilted her head back and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say, though very badly," She laughed, "is that it's like there's no risk for it, because the river knows that eventually it'll end up where it needs to be. No risk at all."

Sasuke pushed himself off the railing and put his hands in his pockets again. So that was what she thought. That the risk of something wasn't worth the pay off. Then so be it. She wouldn't risk anything on him, because loving him was a gamble she would not take. He turned away and took a step away from her. She snapped her head to look at his back her eyes containing nervousness. Had she said something wrong to make him angry or annoyed?

He turned his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with risks." He said "You're weak if you refuse to take a chance for something you want." and with that he took a step forwards.

She said something and he paused for a moment to listen.

"I'm not saying that I don't ever take risks. I just mean, that maybe it would be nice, once in a while, to not have to worry about gambling everything on a risky choice. To never have to worry about the consequences. It would be a huge weight off your shoulders." She finished looking pensive and slightly sad.

He turned and faced her fully, his eyes two emotionless voids. "Is that really what you want, Sakura? To go through your whole life without risking anything?" He said in a steady, changeless voice. The tone of his voice was totally blank, as though he didn't care at all.

"A river might never risk anything and it may reach it's destination, but eventually, it'll just merge into the ocean. It'll only become a part of something bigger, and it'll never be anything more. At one time, it may have had it's own pace, but without taking a chance, it'll just join and accept something else's, losing it's own. Is that what you want? To be the same as everything else, but be safe doing it?" and with that he turned around and began to walk away from her.

Sakura could feel a slight pain in her chest and the sting of tears behind her eyes.

That wasn't what she wanted at all. What she wanted happened to be walking away from her.

She pushed her self away from the railing and walked toward his retreating back.

"You're right." She said quietly, almost whispered, before she called it out so that he could hear her. "You're right Sasuke. That's not what I want." Sasuke stopped and looked at the ground. But he pushed forwards still. His throat was constricting and for the third time that day, he forgot to breathe.

"I don't want to sit back and forfeit something that I really want." She stared at him and realized that he was still moving away from her at a steady pace. He was leaving. "Sasuke! Will you just wait a second?" She called.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked her, his voice seeming uninterested and uncaring. Almost irritated. Her face turned up into a smile and all of a sudden his heart stopped beating for a moment before doubling it's pace. She walked towards him purposefully and closed the distance that he had put between them. He wanted her to take a risk, then she would. Finally she grabbed the back of his neck and stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his.

She wanted him.

She laid it all on the table and pushed everything she felt into the one kiss. Her lips slanted over his and he was left shocked for a moment. What was she doing? But soon, when he felt her lips part, he no longer cared. He just pushed forwards slightly and kissed her back. Her lips parted and she began to smile into the kiss.

She pushed her fingers through his hair roughly and he pressed himself closer. They parted soon after and Sakura smiled and reached down to take his hand into her smaller one.

"You were right. You were so right. A life without risks is not one I want. I want to live, and without taking a chance, it's not really a life at all. And for the record," she laughed lightly and pushed her forehead onto his chest "You're probably the biggest risk I've ever taken and will ever take." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared down at her. "But I'll do whatever I have to, to make it-" But she never finished, because Sasuke had taken control, lifted her delicate chin and smashed his lips down onto her's once more.

"Hn." He muttered against her lips. As one, they backed up and he trapped her against the railing, reveling in the way her body fit against his. She jumped up the the railing and, if possible, they pushed closer to one another.

He threaded his fingers through her pink, slightly curling hair, glad for it's length. He ran his calloused hands over her skin, to find it softer than he'd thought it to be. And whenever they parted to breathe, and he got to stare into her green eyes, or witness her smile, that he had put on her face, he felt better than he had felt in a long time.

Thank Kami for making her a risk taker.

*****

**Author's Notes: **So. There you go. The first installment. It wasn't the greatest and it was really short and the more I go over it the more I dislike it, but tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so excited about writing again and about the idea of learning about new kinds of music so please PLEASE let me hear you! I LOVE reading your reviews, so let me know what you think ^_^ And don't be afraid to request something :D :D Until Next Time!

_Disclaimer: Hear You Me belongs solely to Jimmy Eat World. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't really been myself for a while and my inspiration kind of left me. Lots of you submitted requests/suggestions for songs and I've got about three documents that have been STARTED on my computer, but not finished because my love of writing kind of went in the crapper. So in case your wondering why I disappeared for a while, it's just because my life stinks right now and I've not had the time nor the desire to write anything. Especially since the very idea that even though I can write a story about love, I can't live my own story. But they are coming. Christmas break is only a week away and they will ALL be posted. That is a promise. So please, please, please be patient (even though you've all been so patient already XD) **

**This is my first time even on fanfiction in months. Please bear with me. **

**And I was so impressed with how many suggestions I received! It really made me happy to know that you guys are participating. So! Please keep sending them! Like I said, the break is coming and I'm going to be feeling really happy so writing is a must! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting and basically just vanishing. I got one suggestion a little while ago and the song was so good and sweet that an idea just popped and I HAD to write. ** **Plus I have about six new favourite songs thanks to the people who suggested songs XD **

**The chapters are coming, don't think you've been forgotten! They just aren't ready yet. Hope you like it, even though it's short (to fit the song) As ALWAYS, please review because I feel like crumbs right now and my readers are pretty much some of my favourite people ; _ ;**

_Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. The songs in this story belong to their respective owners! _

_Instructions: Go to youtube or any other site and play  
Out of My League -Stephen Speaks _

_Ambition_

She turned her head around and smiled in his direction, beckoning him with her eyes. Sakura laughed and called out his name, trying to get his attention. But his focus was already grasped. He blinked once and resisted the urge to cock his head to the side.

It was no secret to him that he was feeling strange lately. The only problem was that the Uchiha didn't know why. He wasn't dense and normally he was keenly observant. Things rarely escaped him, for it was also no secret that he was one of the brightess ninja in the village.

But this....This was new. He looked at her and the graceful fall of her shoulders and the slope of her back as she meandred through the park. The trees cast shadows across her skin, adding to the array of colours already present on her body. The bright, almost obnoxious pink of her hair, the almost too pale cream colour of her skin, the unusual green of her eyes, the dark thick black of her long eyelashes and now the blue of the sun's shadows.

_This _was the dilemma. There had never been a time when Sasuke had ever noticed so much about her. He passed her by and hardly ever even spared a glance in her direction. Yet here he was staring quite blatantly at her figure. Puzzling though it was, he hardly ever got the opportunity to consider this problem, for she always stole his attention away again.

"Heh. Teme," greeted the boy whom he reluctantly acknowledged as his best friend.

"..." The Uchiha ignored him and continued to stare straight ahead, blankly.

"Got a crush Teme?" Naruto asked and he pursed his lips, trying to keep his boyish giggles inside.

Sasuke didn't even turn his head. "Of course not." Sakura had paused up ahead and was staring up at the canopy of trees with a smile on her face. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and almost missed what Naruto said next.

"Well maybe it's love." Sasuke twitched his eyebrows and was nearly about to tell the Dobe off, but the man slapped his friend on the back laughing and ran up ahead to join Sakura in the road. He stopped to talk to her and then continued running up ahead. Soon, however Sasuke didn't feel like telling him off. He wasn't even concerned with what Naruto had suggested, because Sakura had turned around laughing and called out his name. She called once more before breaking into a run after Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching her run, following her. His previous annoyance was forgotten.

But Naruto implication still hung in the air. That was the first time Sasuke had even thought of that word and it's meaning in years.

***

Sasuke watched her as Sakura's limbs danced across the battleground. Her lithe figure manuvered skillfully over the long-since broken ground, dodging whatever Sai threw her way. Sasuke crossed his arms and activated his Sharingan, observing her fighting skill and watching each of her actions as she sparred with Sai.

Though she wasn't nearly as strong as some of the other Shinobi of the village, he couldn't help but feeling impressed with her growth. As stated, he rarely watched her in such detail.

He smirked when her fist collided with the artist's jawbone and even more so when his Sharingan picked up her slight shake of the fist afterwards. Clearly the artist _was _a blockhead as Naruto often yelled. Sasuke's eyes followed her feet as she jumped and spun and ran. He noticed how, even when covered with grime and dust, her light skin still appeared smooth and enticing. The man also saw that her hair was getting longer as she huffed to blow it from her cheek in the midst of Sai's next attack.

The fight continued and Sakura fought well, showing immense power through her movements. But Sasuke's mind was still left puzzled, because even after watching her so closely and paying such close attention, spotting ever detail he could, he _still _wished to know more.

When the spar was over and Sakura turned and walked off the field, his eyes stayed fixated on her back.

Yamato, who'd been standing nearby notice Sasuke's intent gaze on her back. He smiled and looked the Uchiha over.

"She's out of your league Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even bother to ask for an explination, for he knew this to be true. For while he was strong and intelligent. More so than most men, Sakura's kind heart and capability to love left him far in the dust.

He had long since forgotten even the memory of loving something.

And yet...that was the second time that observing Sakura had left thoughts of love lingering in his mind.

***

The last Uchiha crossed his arms and arched an irritated eyebrow. Sakura looked up and answered the look with a glare. Sasuke grunted and turned his head to the side.

"Oh, don't pout." She chastised as she slowly ran her fingers gently over his stomach.

"Hn." He wasn't pouting. He didn't even need her to heal him. It gave off the impression that he was weak.

But despite his irritation, the temptation grew too strong and soon Sasuke found his eyes drawn to her once again, for the hundredth time, at the very least. His obsidian eyes scanned her face and he stared at the slight wrinkle in her forehead as she concentrated on healing his wounds. The fact that though he was being difficult, she still treated him with such care left him intrigued.

His eyes followed a small bead of sweat that rolled down her temple from the strain of using her Chakra on him.

Once again, they found themselve beneath the gently swaying canopy of the trees. The day was hot and the sun made standing still unbearable. Sakura glanced toward the sky and huffed out in the muggy air. She broke her stream of Chakra and tied her hair back to keep it off her back. Sasuke felt himself intake an irregular breath as the extremly smooth skin of her neck was exposed. She had a small birthmark on the lower part of her neck and Sasuke also noticed a small bruise, surely from a spar or a mission.

He tilted his head and moved his eyes back to her beautiful face and let his eyes linger there.

Over the past few weeks, Sasuke had noticed every single detail about her. He knew her mannerisms by heart and he could list each of her quirky little habits. The very image of her was burned behind his eyelids, so that even when they were closed, he could see her just as clearly as when they were open. Sasuke knew what made her angry and he also knew that despite all her quirks, she was most likely the kindest woman he'd ever seen.

And over the past few weeks Sasuke had definitely asserted that Sakura was out of his league.

But as she finished healing him and looked up into his eyes with a big smile on her face, just for him. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned forwards quickly and planted a small kiss on her cheek and whispered a quiet 'Thank you' in her ear. She tensed and spun her head around to face him, searching his eyes for any trace of cruelty. Was he playing a game with her?

However, he looked right back at her and leaned in once more, attaching his lips to hers. Sakura smiled and slowly, tentatively wrapped her slender arms around his neck and responded sweetly. When they pulled apart, Sakura laughed and hugged him tightly and Sasuke smirked as he felt her against him.

She _was_ out of his league, but if there was one thing he was proud of, it was the fact that Sasuke had _always _been ambitious.

****

**A/N: There we go. Hope you liked it, if you did please review and make my day a little (read: a lot) better ^_^ I love and missed you all! **

_Disclaimer: Out of My League belongs to Stephen Speaks. _


End file.
